


Police Department X Fire Department AU

by grettama



Series: Police Department X Fire Department AU [1]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka Rin felt like he was the only sane person in his department. He stared at his two other colleagues, and sighed deeply. They were all head over heels of firefighters, and it had been months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Department X Fire Department AU

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any OOCness, sorry for the bad grammar, sorry if there were any typos. Sorry.

Matsuoka Rin felt like he was the only sane person in his department. He stared at his two other colleagues, and sighed deeply. They were all head over heels of firefighters, and it had been months.

* * *

 

Yamazaki Sousuke first met Tachibana Makoto from Fire Department few months ago. There was a big fire in an apartment building few blocks from here, and they were helping Fire Department to evacuate people. Sousuke was still trying to calm a woman when suddenly someone grabbed his arm, forced him to turn around, and that someone was Makoto. His face was covered in soot, there was a little girl in his arms.

"Can you please take care of her?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke nodded and took over the little girl, while Makoto headed back to the on fire building. "Where are you going?" Sousuke shouted. "The building is gonna colapse in any seconds!"

Makoto looked back, but still kept running onward. "The girl's cat is still inside! She's gonna be sad when she wakes up if I didn't saved the cat!"

Sousuke amazed. But he did take care of the girl, while waiting for Makoto to come back. After it felt like forever and the fire was getting bigger, Makoto appeared, with a little cat in his arms. The firefighter smiled widely while he approaching the little girl.

"Here," he said softly, handed the cat to the girl. The girl smiled, and thanked Makoto. Makoto just patted the girl's head and say, "This officer is gonna take care of you. Okay?"

And then he turned around to face Sousuke. "Tachibana Makoto," he introduced himself. "Thanks."

"Yamazaki Sousuke," Sousuke replied. "No, I did nothing."

Rin might be a non-believer for love at first sight, but Sousuke was a faithful believer, and since then, they had hung out pretty often, texting each other at works, and sometimes went to lunch together. Just wait till babies of police and firefighters running around town.

 _If_ , Sousuke had the courage to tell Makoto about his feelings. But apparently Sousuke preferred dealing with yakuza to confessing his love.

"I can't do that. He'll freak out," Sousuke quibbled.

* * *

 

And his other friend who apparently also fell for a firefighter was Aomine Daiki. Rin didn't know how Aomine met Kagami Taiga, because Aomine was a senior in their department so Rin didn't know much about his past, but clearly, Aomine was so in love with Kagami.

But their relationship was a bit strange though. They often fought and yelled at each other over the phone (Rin had lost his count at how many times Aomine broke his cellphone when he had a fought with Kagami and ended up slammed his phone to the floor).

In other times they weren't fighting, they were pretty lovey-dovey. Jogged together every morning, played basketball together in their free time, had dinner, and so many other bromance things. But somehow, they always ended up fighting.

Rin thought maybe Aomine was sexually frustrated. Everyone, _literally everyone_ from both Police Department and Fire Department, knew that Aomine had such a huge crush on Kagami,  _except_  Kagami.

Rin admitted that Kagami was a little bit dense about romance. Aomine had given the most obvious hint ever, but the readhead still hadn't noticed.

"Just slam his body to a wall, kiss him passionately and tell him you love him," Rin advised him one day after a very long consultation time when they were on patrol.

Aomine looked at Rin, eyes widen in shock. "No way! He's gonna beat the shit out of me I really do that!"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Then asked him out in a really nice dinner.  _Murasakiiro no Haru_  is good for that. And tell him you love him."

Aomine didn't yell at Rin, but he mumbled something about 'it's too fast' and 'I don't know whether he would like it or not'.

* * *

 

Despite all of that, Rin was also very happy that his friends found someone. Even though it really got in his nerves when the two of them start seeking advice from Rin about "what should I do? What kind of topic I should talk with him?"—Sousuke's case, or "he's really dense. I have no idea what things I should do to make him notice my feeling. Do you have any ideas, Matsuoka?"—Aomine's case, but Rin was still willing to help.

Rin finished his donuts and chuckled, while he saw both Sousuke and Aomine walked fast towards him with the familiar looks of panic in their face. Rin recognized that as "S.O.S I'M IN LOVE BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO" expression. He stretched his body, waiting patiently at his desk, ready to give another love advice to his colleagues.

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako and AoKaga are both my OTP from these fandoms and when I realized that they are both have police officer AU and fire fighter AU, I want to write it down.
> 
> And if you noticed, 'Murasakiiro no Haru' is based on Murasakibara Atsushi and Nanase Haruka's name, because they are both have chef AU. Unfortunately, I didn't write about the other because their occupation AU are not matching each other. But maybe someday? LOL.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi & KyoAni.


End file.
